Bloodbath and Beyond
by marcen12
Summary: Edd and Marie are on their way to his cottage for some alone time. But horror insues when a third person comes in to the picture. A short story. *I DO NOT OWN ED, EDD AND EDDY!*


Bloodbath and Beyond

It was Friday afternoon.

Edd stepped out of his house and locked the door behind him. It was finally the end of the school week. Although he enjoyed school, he always did, but this week was different. This weekend would be entirely different.

Instead of staying home and doing homework, which he didn't have any, he would go to his cottage and bring someone with him. He didn't tell his friends, Ed and Eddy, where he was going and with good reason.

He walked to his car, a silver 2001 Honda Accord, and went inside it. Before he turned on the ignition, he turned to the backseat to check on what he was bringing with him. A bag filled with a change of clothes, check. He checked for the three bottles of champagne he bought last week. Check. A few snacks for the road, check. Everything else was set up last week, where Edd set up for this weekend's visit. Edd turned to see how his fuel tank was doing, which was full.

Satisfied with what he has for the trip, he turned on the ignition, on his way to his first stop.

Five minutes later, Edd pulled up into the trailer park and drove to the one that was most familiar. When he was younger, he and his friends used to think of this place as a nuclear warzone. They knew who lived here and would do anything to stay away from it.

Now, Edd found this place to be soothing, especially since it had a few good things about it. All of them focused on one person.

He pulled up in front of the familiar trailer and got out of the car to knock the door. Before he could administer one knock, the front door suddenly opened, causing Edd to jump a little.

Out came a blue haired girl, which covered one of her eyes. She wore a black tank top and blue jeans, her usual casual wear. She also wore earrings, which Edd thought gave her a unique style, even if he would never want to get any of his body parts pierced. She had her My Chemical Romance backpack on her and held a duffle bag by holding the straps with her teeth when she closed the door.

She turned to Edd and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Hi, Double D!" she said, putting her duffle bag strap on her shoulders and put her arms around his neck, going in her another kiss. "What's up?"

"I'm fine, Marie," he answered her, as he accepted her kiss. "How was your week?" he said, as he took her duffle bag to put in the trunk.

"It was alright," Marie told him, as they went to his car and she put her backpack in the backseat. "Work was less hectic then usual and school is the usual bore." She looked back at the trailer and whispered to Edd. "Does anyone know we're going to your cottage for the weekend?"

"No," Edd told her as he put Marie's bag in the trunk and closes it and goes to the passenger's seat to open the door for her. "I just wanted us to be alone for the weekend. I didn't want anyone to know where we are."

Marie went in the car, smiling at her boyfriend and sat down, while Edd closed the door. "So, no one knows..."

Edd got in to the car. "No one knows I have my own cottage."

"Not even your friends?"

He started the car and started to drive out of the park. "They can't know. They mess up my room every time they come over my house, I don't want to know what happens when they find out about my cottage."

"Yeah," Marie laughed. "I can see Eddy finding about it and inviting girls there, saying that it's his."

Edd shuddered at Marie's thought. "Thank goodness Eddy doesn't know."

It was 8: 56 as they drove on a quiet road during the night. It was a long way from the next town and only a few more minutes to their destination. The couple sat in quietly, as Marie buried her head on to Edd's shoulder. It was a long trip during this quiet evening but it would be totally worth it to get away from the world, even if it was for a few days.

A few minutes later, Edd saw a dark figure in the distance. As he drove closer, he saw that it was a man sticking his thumb out. Edd saw that he was standing beside a car, which was obviously having trouble.

His better judgement getting in the way, Edd slowed down toward the hitchhiker. Marie looked at Edd, confused. "Why did we stop?"

"I can't leave someone out here in the middle of nowhere."

"I guess you're right."

The hitchhiker went up to Edd's side of the car. Edd saw that he looked well for a man who had been stranded. He wore blue denim jeans and a green dress shirt.

"Good evening," he greeted. "My name is Lewis. My car is having trouble and I've been trying to call a tow truck on my phone but I can't get any service around here. Can you help me, please?"

"I'm sorry," Edd told Lewis. "We were going to go somewhere and there's a town on the way. We can drop you off somewhere where they can help you with your car."

"There's a car repair shop there." Marie told him.

"Thank you very much!" Lewis smiled.

Edd smiled. "It's no problem. Hop in the back." He said as Lewis opened the backdoor. "Be careful with the stuff in the back."

Lewis shuffled with their belongings and sat in the middle of the seats. "Again," he said. "Thank you for doing this for me."

Marie nodded her head. "It's no problem."

Lewis shook his head. "No, honestly, thank you both...er, I didn't get your names."

Marie looked at Lewis. "Well, I'm Marie and the young man here is my boyfriend, Edd."

Lewis nodded to both of them. "It's nice to meet you both."

Edd smiled. "Likewise," he said, as he concentrated on his driving. "Usually, we don't pick up strangers."

Marie laughed. "Yeah, we just wanted to spend some time alone somewhere but we have a full day and a half to do that."

"Sorry if I interrupted your plans," Lewis apologized.

"It's fine." Edd said. "One feels better when they help someone else, even if it's for someone we don't know."

"I suppose you believe in Karma?" Lewis asked.

"Not exactly," Edd answered. "To everyone in the world, stuff happens, whether they like it to or not. It's an adventure filled with tragedy and triumph. The world tends to unfold as it should."

"And people teased you because you were smart." Marie smirked.

"No," Edd smiled. "They teased me because I have friends that plan scams that don't work out most of the time and I happen to be a part of them."

The trio arrived at a nearby city, where they found a small auto repair shop for Lewis.

He got out of the car and went up to Edd's window. "Thanks for the ride," Lewis told them. "I really appreciate it."

"Don't you need a ride back to your car?" Marie asked.

"No, I'm okay." He told her. "I can call a tow-truck from here." He took out his cell phone. "I have good reception here. I'll just tell them to bring my car here."

"I think the people here can help you with getting your car." Edd told Lewis.

Lewis smiled. "Even better!" he told them. "Well, thanks again!" he said as he closed the back door he came out of, waved at the couple once more and went into the shop.

Edd and Marie watched him go into the shop before driving away to their nearby destination.

The couple had been driving on a road towards Edd's cottage for over 10 minutes.

"How long is it going to take to get there?" Marie asked.

"20 minutes." Edd answered. "Since there seems to be no traffic around here, we can be there in half the time."

"Cool," she said. "I'll go get a drink from the back seats. Want anything?"

Edd shook his head. "No, I'll drink when I get there. Be careful getting to the back seats."

Marie turned to the back seat. "Edd?"

"What is it? Did our fellow stowaway take some drinks for himself? It's okay, we can have a whole bunch of drinks at the cottage."

Edd, in his peripheral vision, saw Marie go back to her seat. When he got a second, he looked at Marie, who had a bit of a solemn look on her face.

"Marie," he said. "Are you okay?"

She didn't need to answer because there was some sound coming from the back. He looked at the mirror above and saw a dark figure rise up from the floor, holding a shiny pistol in a hand.

"Keep driving." The dark figure told him, in a gruff voice, indicating it was a man. Edd and Marie looked at each other, neither of them saying a word for a while.

_He probably snuck in when we were at the car shop. _Edd thought.

After a few moments, Edd spoke up. "What do you want from us?"

The figure leaned in between the couple. "None of your business." He told him. Edd couldn't see the figure because it was too dark too see inside. "Just keep driving."

"Are you going to rob us?" Marie asked.

"Oh no," the man said, sarcastically. "I just hold a gun out for laughs, I get a real kick out of it. Now shut your damn mouth."

"Please, don't speak like that to her." Edd spoke.

"Oh yeah," the man looked at him, while pointing his gun at Marie. "What are you going to do, beat me up?"

Edd and Marie looked at each other.

"I'm not a fighter," Edd said, with the man looking at him. "So, I'm not going to fight you at all."

The man nodded. "That's good. Keep driving until I tell you where to go. And if you talk when I don't want you to, I'll blow her brains out." He said, as he pointed the gun to Marie.

Edd nodded. "Okay." He said, quietly.

However, he didn't say it to the man.

Suddenly and swiftly, Marie pulled the gun out of the man's hand. Before the man could react, Edd stepped on the brakes hard, resulting in the man to lunge to the front, smashing his head on the dashboard, resulting in him falling down. Before he could get up, Marie used the butt on his gun to smash the man's forehead, knocking him out.

Edd and Marie sat in front of the fireplace at his cottage. Marie rested her head on her shoulder, occasionally taking a sip out of her champagne glass. Both of them wore nice, but casual, clothing.

"It's so nice for us to be alone here," she smiled, still gazing at the warm fireplace.

"I'm glad this happened too." Edd said. "I'm enjoying this. We should do this again soon."

"I am too." Marie looked at him. "And we should."

"How about two weeks from now?" Edd asked, as he kissed her forehead.

"Any time is good," Marie kissed him back. "So, what should we do now?"

"I have an idea." Edd said as he got up, helped Marie get up and they walked out of the room.

The couple stepped down the stairs of the basement, which felt a little cold, literally and figuratively. The rest of the house was warm and inviting, as if nothing was wrong and no secrets were kept. The basement, on the other hand...

Edd turned on the florescent lights, which were dull at first but, slowly, shone brighter. The room had plastic covering everything, the walls, the ceiling and the floor. The couple's eyes adjusted to the light as they looked at what was in front of them.

The burglar, who was still passed out, was wrapped in half a roll of duct tape and was handcuffed, with tape on his mouth. It might have been a little extreme but neither of them could take any chances. Since they weren't in the dark, they could see the face of their dangerous acquaintance. He had long hair, a scruffy goatee and a bruised forehead from getting hit by Marie.

Edd went to him and ripped the tape off the burglar's mouth, slowly, and shook him awake. The burglar slowly woke up and looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Somewhere no one knows about." Edd replied, coldly, leaning close to the burglar. "You threatened our lives. You pointed a gun at my girlfriend. No one does that." Edd leaned away from him and walked to Marie, who handed him an object in a cloth. "When you flew on to the dashboard, something fell out of your pocket." He took off the cloth, revealing a knife. "You do try to clean your knife, however, it's not clean enough. Under certain lights, we can see that there has been blood."

Edd leaned in on the burglar, intensely.

"You have killed people, innocent people." Edd whispered. "And you have the soul to still continue what you are doing." He saw that the burglar's eyes had gone from a cold stare to fear in a matter of seconds. He then put the tape back on his mouth, with the burglar screaming under it, also, trying to escape, failing. Edd smiled as he went to Marie and whispered something in her ear, which caused her to smile.

"Should we?" Marie grinned, looking at the burglar.

"It only seems fair." Edd smiled. "He has to know how it feels."

Edd looked at the knife. The light in the room made the blade of it shine a bit.

"Are you ready, Marie?" Edd asked.

"Since we came down here." She answered, pulling out a knife of her own from her pocket. "It feels like we haven't done this in a long time."

"It feels like forever." Edd said, quietly.

The burglar thrashed in his seat as the couple walked closer to him, their knives pointing to his chest.

It was Sunday afternoon.

Edd and Marie were driving on their way back home.

"Our friends are going to wonder where we were." Marie said. "What's our story?"

"We'll tell them the truth." Edd replied. "We were with each other but we're not going to tell them where."

Marie smiled and leaned on her boyfriend as he drove.

It was a perfect weekend for the both of them.


End file.
